In a known manner, rotary electrical machines comprise a stator and a rotor integral with a shaft. The rotor can be integral with a drive and/or driven shaft, and can belong to a rotary electrical machine in the form of an alternator, an electric motor, or a reversible machine which can operate in both modes.
The stator is fitted in a housing which is designed to rotate the shaft on bearings by means of rollers. The rotor comprises a body formed by a stack of sheets of plates maintained in the form of a set by means of an appropriate securing system. The rotor comprises poles, formed for example by permanent magnets accommodated in cavities provided in the magnetic mass of the rotor. Alternatively, in a so-called “projecting” poles architecture, the poles are formed by coils wound around arms of the rotor.
In addition, the stator comprises a body constituted by a stack of thin plates forming a crown, the inner face of which is provided with notches open towards the interior in order to receive phase windings. These windings pass through the notches in the stator body, and form a chignon on both sides of the stator body. The phase windings are obtained for example from a continuous wire covered with enamel, or from conductive elements in the form of pins which are connected to one another by welding. These windings are polyphase windings which are connected in the form of a star or a triangle, the outputs of which are connected to an electric control module.
Connectors form the electrical connection between two pins of a single phase winding. In certain configurations, a connector extends circumferentially opposite a measurement element which makes it possible to determine the angular position of the rotor of the machine. However, because of the current which passes through it, a connector of this type generates a magnetic field which disrupts the signals obtained from the measurement element.